tensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lithium
Personality Lithium's appearance is deceiving as she's sweet and submissive. She is shy and quiet and rarely talks unless talked to - ( except if she knows you, then she'll talk your ear off ). Her biggest desire is to have a widespread group of people she can call friends within the pack. Lithium avoids combat if at all possible, although, she is very protective of loved ones and will often urge a fight with any offender of her protective boundaries. Appearance Lithium's build is large and covered in fur of shades of black and grays. Her dark pelage is long, almost touching the ground. Her fur coat is soft due to the lack of abuse in her role as an herbalist. Lithium's claws and canines are longer than normal caused by the adaptation to the ripping and peeling of bark and vines for her job as a healer. Lithium's body is very well toned and strong - but still feminine. Her most notable feature is her gold eyes. Their gaze feels as though it stares straight into the depths of your soul. Base Coat Under Coat Sclera Iris Pupil IN ROLEPLAY *Residence | Tension *Status | Alive & In Use *Gender | Female *Sexuality | Heterosexual *Age | 25 moons *Zodiac | pisces *Religion | VuurNasie *Inclination | Lawful good *Mate | Lazarus *Spawn | N/A OUT OF ROLEPLAY *Username | xxgracelessxx *Status | Active *Preferred Platforms | Discord *Inclination | Chaotic neutral History At a young age, Lithium and her brother were abandoned by her biological parents and were left to fend for themselves. Their journey to survive taught them skills such as hunting and finding shelter. Although at the age of 10 moons, her brother was taken from her by a pack of rouge wolves. To this day Lithium still wonders whether or not he is alive. As she grew, she strived to be in a pack and leave her past behind her. She wandered until she ran into a group of wolves. Luckily, they took her in without harm. She was mentored under a healer and learned her herbs and remedies. Her and her mentor soon became mates and were happy for a very long time. It came upon the time where Lithium wanted pups more than anything. Lithiums pups were a miscarriage and were deceased before birth. The father of the pups was the only healer and was forced to deliver his dead babies. Lithium was heartbroken and her mate was mentally hurt. Three days after the tragedy, Lithiums mate couldn't bear the pain anymore and leapt off the canyon wall in which the pack camp sat upon. The disastrous fate of Lithiums only family caused her to leave the pack, returning to fending for herself. Many, many, moons later, Lithium found Tension. She now lives comfortably in the pack with her friendly members and her mate,' 'Lazarus''' . '''Lithium still lives with her dreadful past, but hides it with a smile and dedication to her new home. Relations Lazarus /Male/Combatant/Mate/100%/ Alive Vain/Male/Rouge/Brother/100%/ Alive or Dead Category:Wolves